The Reunion
by Megan Black
Summary: Harry told her to wait, but he never returned, now 20 years later they meet again at their reunion and old sparks are rekindled into a great love neither thought possible again. Meanwhile there children also find themselves playing there hands at love whi
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
"Must you go?"  
  
"We talked about this before 'Mione, I want to make a name for myself that isnt anyone elses. Now that Voldemort is gone its time for me to go do something that i love for a while, not that i dont love you, 'cause i do but this is something i need to do for me and i need to know that this will be the best thing for both of us, we havent been apart for almost 2 years now and maybe before we decide to take this any further... we should take a break, i dont want you sitting hear waiting for me. I love you and you need to know that but there is so much else that I need to know before this can happen" Harry brushed Hermiones curls back away from her face as he kissed the tear that had trickled down her cheek.  
  
Reluctantly he was leaving her, and for the first time in his life he felt detached. So much of the last two years he had clung to her, like a fawn in need of strength, but now he was grown and needed to be out on his own and he hated himself for it. What had she ever done but love him? He took Puddlemore United up on their offer to have him be their premier seeker. And he was excited but he knew Hermione couldn't come with him, and she couldn't be there waiting for him she was too good for that, so he had to leave her. He hoped though and prayed that if she REALLY truly loved him she could wait.  
  
Years passed and he didnt hear from her, and soon he began to see other people, more specifically Cho Chang had made Puddlemore United as reserve Seeker, and they had been seeing each other on a frequent basis. Still though he couldn't help but remember her as a curly brunette would brush past him, or as he walked by Flourish and Blotts.  
  
In Hermiones head, he lefther he wanted to break it off, did she love him yes, did she want to be with him, of course, but he had been away for almost two years, and hadnt "found his place yet". So she did what he wanted her to do... move on. She met Viktor Krum at a party between mutual friends, he had gotten out of the Quidditch world and was now working on getting his visa so he could work in the English Ministry. He had just recently proposed and their engagement was all over Britains announcement papers.  
  
Barely a week later, Harry proposed to Cho, though they didnt make it public until about a month and half later. The birth of their first child Lily left their marriage in a new spot, at first it was good but before long Harry saw the old Cho returning, the one who couldn't stand being alone, the clingy Cho that Harry thought she had outgrown. Harry loved his daughter more than anything in his life, and so often he felt Cho suffocating her as to make her a child forever. Cho's family refused on letting Lily go to Hogwarts so instead she attended an all girl school in upscale Britain. He grinned and bore it, he had married her, she was his wife and he couldn't do anything about it now, just love her now matter how hard it may seem.  
  
Hermione found herself in never ending bliss with her son Troy, and Viktor, though there relationship was not by any means on the rocks Hermione found it difficult at times to not wonder about Harry and the passion that they could have shared, wondering if it would be different than this seemingly best male friend that she moved in with who just happened to be her husband.  
  
Twenty years later their reunion is coming and Harry is debating as whether to go to Hogwarts or not. To face Hermione could be one of the greatest disappointments of his life. To see her face, happy in the arms of another man, the dream of what might have been tugging on his every thought or whim. Thinking of conversations that would be appropriate seemed to be essential, from what he could tell she had a son that was about Lily's age, good for conversation he supposed but still the agony burned on his mind. He was so unsure.  
  
As Hermione walked up the steps that had once seemed so large and magnanimous now seemed a little dimmer, and she knew it was not only them who had changed, over the years she too had changed a great deal. She left these steps in the arms of Harry and was now arriving in the hands of her son and Viktor. She didnt know if she could face harry again, the look in his eyes, would he be with his wife, as happy as they could have been?  
  
As she signed in with the current head girl her son stopped and talked for a bit (they were in the same year) and he congratulated her on making head.  
  
Hermione walked through the doors to the great hall, and without even looking she saw him...  
  
Hey guys new story based on the 1950s movie a Summer Place... GOOD MOVIE... BAD SCRIPT... lol but i love it! 


	2. Long Awaited Meeting

And without even looking, she saw... him  
  
He had changed since she last saw him, the glint in his eye that she remembered so well was dull, he seemed tired and worn. He was arm and arm with his daughter, and yet Cho, who she now knew as his wife, seemed to be snubbing him.  
  
Cho had started doing it again, trying to make him feel like less than he should, and trying to show Lily off as her prize. Lily was a remarkable beauty, her hair was long and black, her eyes were shaped exotically, though she had not received Harry's green eyes, she had received everything else about him. Harry rolled his eyes, and there she was, and just as he suspected, happy in the arms of another.  
  
Harry excused himself from the mindless chatter to which Cho was exposing him, and made his way over to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione! Its been so long!" He said embracing his old friend, "Look at you, you look magnificent," he smiled, trying his hardest to pretend it didn't hurt that she had gotten on so well without him.  
  
"Thank you Harry, I believe you remember Viktor?" Viktor nodded and shook Harry's hand, "And this is my son Troy, he is about to enter his seventh year at Hogwarts" Troy was a handsome boy, with brown curly hair and deep set eyes, he too shook Harry's hand.  
  
"I believe my daughter is around here somewhere, she is in her 6th year in an All-Girl Private School for Witches in London," Harry was still smiling but now there seemed to be an awkward silence, until he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"And here she is now, Hermione, Viktor, Troy, I would like you to meet my daughter, Lily Potter" they all shook hands and exchanged polite smiles.  
  
All Troy could find it in himself to do was look at her, she was lovely, her smile graceful, and her presence brought ease to her father, which proved to be a good sign.  
  
But all happy reunions must have a downfall, no sooner had Harry begun to feel eased,  
  
"Oh Hermione, what a pleasure to see you" Cho said in a cold sarcastic tone to which Harry knew all too well,  
  
"Good evening Cho, how have you been" Hermione said trying to sound pleasant but she felt as though she was failing miserably  
  
"Oh just grand, trying to keep Harry in line, did he tell you he just recently was inducted into the Quidditch Hall of fame? Youngest man ever to do so" she said, looking at Viktor, and making sure they didn't miss her 2 karat diamond, that Harry placed so unfortunately on her finger 20 years ago. "Thats wonderful Harry, I am so glad to hear that" she knew he would be able to,  
  
"Yeah Harry you always were a better player than most I went up against, and that was just in your fourth year"  
  
Harry nodded, embarrassed at the scene Cho was making. He tried to find Lily in order find some sort of sanctuary, but she was talking animatedly to Troy, and at this Harry smiled.  
  
"Well Harry dear, we must be off, I see Ernie Macmillon over there, lets do go make our rounds" Harry nodded, and followed Cho's demanding lead, he did however manage to conjure up a note which placed itself in Hermione's hand.  
  
_ RoR 30m -HP  
_  
Hermione felt the paper rub her hand, and she knew who it was from. They did this a lot back at Hogwarts, especially in the beginning trying to hide there relationship from Ron... who she noticed had not yet arrived.  
  
Hermione excused herself ever so politely to the ladies room, in order to "freshen up" but really she needed to sort out her thoughts and read the note in private.  
  
As she read the note, she smiled, the Room of Requirement, so many happy times had taken place in that room, so many things that Hermione herself now found to be irresponsible, but at the time seemed so whimsical.  
  
As she left the stall, she saw Ginny for the first time in almost twenty years.  
  
"Ginny Weasley?" with that Ginny Turned around  
  
"Well its Ginny Thomas now, but oh my gosh HERMIONE! Its been so long!"  
  
"I know I know!"  
  
"Have you seen Harry yet? Ugh Cho is just awful isnt she? I heard from a few people that work with her that she is getting colder and colder by the day, I certainly got that vibe after speaking to her, but oh listen to me mumbling on about Harry. How have you been Hermione?"  
  
"Good, I've been good, Viktor is wonderful, and our son Troy will be graduating from Hogwarts at the end of the year, its a lot but I am excited for him"  
  
"Good lord, makes me feel so old! Dean and I have four children, Daniel, and Dean Jr are four, Emma is 9, and Rupert is 11. Its a bit crazy, but we got more on the way so I better be prepared" she said laughing and rubbing her stomach as Hermione squealed, "Well it was so good to see you Ginny, but I must go back with Viktor, his English still isn't where I would hope it to be so I am going to go"  
  
They hugged one last time and then seperated  
  
Hermione felt relief in knowing it was just her jealousy that thought Cho seemed uncharacteristically cold and bitter  
  
She walked outside and checked her watch, 15 more minutes, 10 more before she had to leave, to meet Harry.  
  
She felt bad deceiving Viktor, but she needed to talk to Harry, to finally gain closure on everything that had happened that night he left.  
  
Sorry its a short chapter... Just thought it would be easier to keep you all posted!!! ( and any ideas you have email me at meganokaol.com and label the email A Summer Place, I would LOVE the help!!! 


End file.
